Ekulipusu
by Meaning-Breathless
Summary: L'amour peut rendre aveugle. Mais la victime de cette tragédie ne s'en rend compte en général que trop tard. Shuu n'écoute pas son frère qui le prévient du piège perfide que lui tend Ruki. Il l'aime, il ne peut pas lui faire de mal... Non ? Diabolik Lovers / Ruki x Shuu


**Un petit peu de Diabolik Lovers yaoi parce qu'il n'y en a jamais assez ! Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire sur ce texte, en espérant simplement qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi hélas, je les emprunte à l'édition Rejet et au développeur Idea Factory**

La nuit bien lugubre dans son obscurité à peine rafraîchit par les faibles rayons de la lune, le vent soufflant les secrets du monde, et cette pénombre si peu rassurante qui cachait d'innombrables choses plus déroutantes les unes que les autres. Ce sentiment d'insécurité, cette boule qui vous prend dans la gorge, au point d'en avoir mal au ventre par la suite, votre rythme cardiaque qui accélèrent de plus en plus, votre souffle qui se saccade sans que vous ne puissiez rien faire. Cette horrible sensation de peur qui vous étrangle sans même que vous ne vous en rendiez compte. Vos membres paralysés par cette sensation glaciale, et ces tremblements incontrôlables. La peur qui fige votre regard, avec une perte de repères. La droite n'a plus de sens. La gauche n'a plus de sens. L'avant devient l'arrière, et l'arrière devient l'avant. L'étourdissement qui vous frappe si violemment, avant que ce ne soit le sol. Vos jambes qui se dérobent sans plus de délicatesse alors que le noir de la nuit vous étouffe lentement. Votre cœur qui bat de plus en plus vite, au point de vous faire terriblement mal, des gouttes de sueur qui témoigne de votre peur prédominante, et votre souffle, court et rapide. Trop rapide. Plus de gauche. Plus de droite. Tout tourne. Encore et encore. Encore... jusqu'à...

 **oOoOo**

« AHHH !

-Chut, ils vont t'entendre sinon.

-Hmm... tu me fais mal..., se plaignit doucement une voix pareille à un chuchotement chaud.

-Mais tu aimes non ? Demanda une seconde voix, plus grave et étonnement tendre.

-Arrête... s'il-te-plait...

-Pourquoi ?

-Je... je commence à avoir mal... à la tête.

-Hn d'accord. »

Dans un bruissement de tissu, un corps se releva après que le son d'un suçon eut raisonné dans la pièce sombre. Les longs rideaux violets foncés étaient tirés, plongeant l'endroit dans une pénombre angoissante et pourtant chargé de secrets et surement de péchés plus profonds les uns par rapport aux autres. Un lit en baldaquin avec des voilages violets régnait entre les deux grandes fenêtres de la pièce, aussi imposant qu'élégant. Tout était dans la finesse et l'envie, contrastant avec le reste du lieu. Des meubles lambrissés étaient habilement dispersés dans ce qui était cette grande chambre à la lumière absente. Le corps qui c'était relevé était assez grand, et admirablement fin et bien fait. Aucune imperfection. Comme un simple mirage ou alors une illusion. Un corps tout simplement parfait. Seulement, uniquement l'ombre n'était visible dans cette obscurité doucement violacée par les faibles rayons de la lune qui essayaient de passer au travers des épais rideaux. Et cette ombre laissait tout de même apparaître une forme de cheveux laconique et un visage sans nul doute soigneusement anguleux, sans aucune exagération, et altier à souhait.

Sur le lit, un second corps bougea, toujours comme une ombre, mais qui montrait que ce corps s'asseyait sur le matelas couvert de tissus. Cette même ombre laissa voir que la personne passa une main dans son cou alors que ses cheveux aussi courts que la première personne, laissaient sa nuque nue, agréable à regarder par cette nouvelle perfection déconcertante. Se levant à son tour, les deux ombres faisaient quasiment la même taille, et étonnement, il n'y avait aucun tare, aucun défaut. Tout était au plus haut point de l'émerveillement. Et ce n'était sans exagérer sur ces termes, tout simplement parce que ces deux êtres étaient de véritables monstres, aussi envoûtants que pernicieux. La folie de croiser ces êtres ne menait qu'au chaos et à la désolation passant par une névrose car ils étaient tout simplement irrésistibles. Si bien qu'eux-mêmes étaient tombés sous leur propre charme ravageur et enivrant. Résistez leur, et vous mourrez. Soumettez-vous, et vous mourrez. Ne les croisez jamais, ou vous mourrez.

 **oOoOo**

Un soupire se fit entendre dans la pièce alors que le garçon aux yeux marins et profonds déclara sans avoir énormément d'expression sur le visage, une voix très calme, légèrement grave avec un soupçon de délicatesse et de tendresse, articulant particulièrement bien :

« Tu m'as pris beaucoup de sang, Ruki.

-Ne m'en veut pas, ta peau est si agréable à mordre que j'ai du mal à me retenir, répondit le dénommé Ruki en souriant presque faussement, amusé par la réaction de son compagnon.

-Contrôle-toi quand même, je vais être encore plus pâle que je ne le suis après et tu risques de tâcher mes écouteurs aussi, répliqua sans agressivité l'autre adonis mais sans être tendre non plus.

-J'essaie, j'essaie, dit-il en gardant son étrange sourire. »

Sans plus de mots, le blond vénitien, soit celui aux yeux bleus, se rhabilla correctement, remettant en place sa chemise blanche ouverte à un tiers ainsi que son polo beige trop grand pour lui au niveau des bras descendant en-dessous de sa taille, montrant parfaitement qu'il était fin, mais pas maigre. Il quitta ensuite la chambre alors que Ruki continuait de sourire dans l'ombre. Passant une main dans ses cheveux sombres et violacés, il suivit le pas de son compagnon sans rien dire.

Marchant dans les longs couloirs du manoir le blond croisa l'un de ses frères à un tournant. Plus petit que lui, portant dans ses bras une peluche en forme d'ours avec un cache oeil, le jeune garçon avait de jolis cheveux violets clairs, et d'étonnants cernes sous ses yeux mauves. Fixant son aîné en silence, il fronça ensuite les sourcils avant de s'exclamer sans retenu :

« Tu pues un autre vampire Shuu, n'est-ce pas Teddy ? »

Le dit Shuu se contenta de regarder son petit frère sans rien répondre à sa réplique, et s'en alla sans même avoir sourcillé ou changé d'expression. Son frère n'était pas bête, surtout lui, et engager la discussion ne servait à rien ici. Il rejoignit une chambre, qui n'était visiblement pas la sienne. Entrant sans permission, il alla dans la salle de bain qui était juste à côté, et alors qu'un bain était en train d'être coulé, il entra dedans sans plus de cérémonie, s'allongeant en fermant les yeux, mais sans mettre son cou ou sa tête dans l'eau chaude. Il ne fallut pas bien longtemps pour qu'une réaction de la part du propriétaire des lieux se fasse entendre d'une voix étonnement grave et légèrement rigide :

« Que fais-tu là ?

-Hm ? Je prends un bain, ça ne se voit pas ? Répondit simplement Shuu.

-Certes, mais tu es dans mon bain, et en plus tu es encore habillé, répliqua l'autre en croisant les bras, visiblement sévère.

-Tu préfères que j'enlève mes vêtements ? Tu veux me voir sans ? Demanda le blond sans provocation particulière mais en ouvrant les yeux pour les poser sur son homologue qui le fixait sans ménagement.

-Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, je me fiche de te voir nu ou pas, tu es mon frère, ça m'est égale. Ce qui me froisse c'est ta venue improvisée dans mon eau.

-Hm, je vois. »

Le blond se redressa s'asseyant alors dans la baignoire ancienne, bien que toujours entièrement vêtu de ses vêtements maintenant trempés. Il regarda son frère qui était le seul parmi ses cinq frères à avoir la même mère que lui. En d'autre terme les quatre autres étaient des demi-frères mais cela leur importait peu visiblement. Le visage toujours impartial, et ses écouteurs en permanence dans ses oreilles, Shuu fini par regarder son frère qui se déshabilla sans pudeur devant lui, enlevant ses lunettes qu'il posa sur un meuble en marbre, avant de le rejoindre dans le bain qui à l'origine était pour lui. Tout aussi beau que le blond vénitien, l'un comme l'autre n'avait rien à envier entre eux. Finalement, le plus âgé fini par enlever ses vêtements avant de rester assis en face de son cadet qui semblait très mature, surtout avec son air toujours strict sur le visage. Aucun des deux n'échangèrent de mot avant que le plus jeune ne brise le silence avec ses paroles légèrement sarcastiques :

« Tu comptes vraiment rester avec moi dans mon bain ?

-Hm.

-Tu sais que... »

Alors que le garçon à lunettes était en train de parler, un énorme bruit sourd se fit entendre et raisonna dans tout le manoir avant d'être répété à plusieurs reprises. Aucun des deux frères ne bougèrent, apparemment peu alerté par tout ce vacarme. Etonnement, ce fut Shuu qui se leva en premier pour sortir de la salle de bain, prenant au passage une serviette afin de s'essuyer. Ne prenant pas la peine d'aller dans sa chambre pour s'habiller, il ne prit qu'une chemise de son petit frère qui était plus grand que lui en taille pour la mettre avant de s'en aller. Alors que les bruits de chocs raisonnèrent encore en bas, le blond descendit sans se presser, ne montrant toujours aucune expression sur son visage, totalement neutre.

Ce fut sans surprise qu'il vit alors dans le hall le plus jeune de ses frères dénommé Subaru ainsi que Ruki qui semblait assez amusé par la situation qui pourtant n'était pas à son avantage. Il y avait aussi pas mal de trous dans le sol et dans les murs, avec aussi de la casse, ce qui était sans aucun doute l'œuvre de Subaru qui avait une expression de colère sur le visage. En voyant Shuu arriver, Ruki élargie son sourire alors que le plus jeune le regardait presque méchamment. Passant en revue tout ce qu'avait cassé Subaru en un seul regard, le blond vénitien arrêta ses yeux bleus sur ce dernier avant de prendre la parole tout à fait normalement, ce qui pouvait déstabiliser n'importe qui par tant d'indifférence dans sa voix toujours homogène.

« Il faudra repayer tout ce que tu as cassé.

-Quoi ?! C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire alors que ce Mukami est chez nous ?! S'emporta Subaru. »

Un petit rire s'éleva alors que l'aîné ne répondait rien. Ce n'était pas son rire, mais celui de Ruki Mukami. Il riait ouverte de la situation, ce qui avait le don d'énerver encore plus Subaru. Il s'approcha de Shuu, continuant de rire alors que ce dernier gardait en total contrôle son calme effrayant, jusqu'à reprendre la parole avec un sourire provocateur :

« Voyons Subaru ! Si je suis encore ici, c'est parce que quelqu'un tient à moi. »

A la fin de ces mots, il se pencha sur le blond et l'embrassa sans se cacher des regards curieux ou furieux. Et pour le plus grand étonnement du plus jeune, Shuu ne repoussa pas l'autre garçon qui se redressa par la suite, gardant un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il posa sa main dans le dos de l'aîné avant de lui chuchoter quelques mots malgré le fait que l'autre avait en permanence des écouteurs, puis partit en riant encore un peu. Un mutisme s'installa dans l'endroit où se tenaient debout les deux frères Sakamaki Shuu et Subaru. Ce fut ce dernier qui s'exprima d'abord, serrant son poings avant de donner un coup dans le mur qui ne tenu pas le choc. Cela ne fit même pas sourciller le plus grand, totalement habitué à ce genre de comportement de la part de son petit frère. Par ailleurs, celui-ci s'exclama, essayant tout de même de retenir sa colère, ce qui n'était pas chose facile en ce moment même :

« Tu sors avec ce... cette enflure ?! Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il peut te faire ?!

-Ça ne te regarde pas, répondit simplement Shuu.

-Comment ça ?! Bien sûr que si ça me regarde ! Cet enfoiré est sous nôtre toit ! Et tu veux que ça ne me regarde pas ?! Il s'agit de Ruki Mukami ! C'est un traître, un fourbe ! Il ne fait que des coups bas et il attaque dans le dos ! Il va te faire tomber ! A un moment ou à un autre ! S'emporta le garçon aux cheveux blancs.

-Comment peux-tu prétendre tout cela ? Questionna-t-il sans montrer de signe d'inquiétude.

-Scht ! »

Le regard mauvais que lança Subaru avant de le détourner en baissant la tête lorsque son grand frère le fixa longuement, voulut absolument tout dire. En d'autre terme, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il avait déjà expérimenté la compagnie de l'aîné Mukami, et visiblement, ce n'avait pas été une très bonne épreuve. Shuu en avait vaguement entendu parler, mais sans plus de détails, et apparemment cela ne l'avait pas arrêté pour autant. Etre avec Ruki ne lui déplaisait pas, et même si parfois le garçon abusait un peu, il ne lui avait rien fait d'offusquant jusque-là.

Partagé entre la colère et la rancœur, Subaru ne voulait pas blesser son frère avec ses paroles, mais simplement lui faire ouvrir les yeux. Cependant il était tombé sur l'un de ses frères les plus têtus, voire le plus têtu de tous, et il n'était pas assez naïf pour croire que Shuu allait faire ce qu'il lui sous-entendait fortement quitter Ruki. Il était peu probable que son aîné le fasse en effet, et dans l'autre sens, Ruki ne laisserait surement pas Shuu tomber tant qu'il ne l'aura pas fait souffrir comme il avait fait souffrir Subaru. Et ce fut sur ce silence macabre que les deux frères se quittèrent sans plus de bruit.

 **oOoOo**

La lune était totalement pleine, cependant des nuages gris recouvraient le ciel et cachaient en partie le bel astre blanc si largement aimait des créatures des ténèbres qu'étaient les frères Sakamaki et Mukami. Il y avait du vent, plus fortement que d'ordinaire, un peu comme au début d'un orage, mais peut-être pas aussi prononcer. Les feuilles des arbres s'agitaient à l'insu du vent, bruissant longuement et vivement les unes contre les autres, formant ainsi un chant sinistre et totalement glacial. Et dans ce paysage mélancolique et morne, une pointe de chaleur s'élevait en toute discrétion, ces bruits cachés par le vent déferlant, son origine dissimulée dans la pénombre de la lune cachée, et la vérité partie très loin, oubliée, emprisonnée, trahit.

Cette pointe de chaleur était en fait composée de deux corps. Deux corps qui s'entremêlaient ensemble, mais qui ne fusionnaient pas encore, pas tout de suite. S'embrassant longuement, il ne faisait presque aucun doute que l'immortel aux cheveux violâtres dominait plus fortement le blond. Assit sur un banc en pierres, les deux garçons étaient l'un contre l'autre, Ruki ne se gênait pas spécialement pour toucher son homologue, et celui-ci ne le repoussait pas. De petits murmures s'échangèrent entre eux, de plus en plus gourmands, et des doigts de plus en plus baladeurs. Une cravate dénouée, une veste par terre, d'autres murmures, progressivement plus chauds, plus intenses, plus intimes. S'en suivit d'une peau de porcelaine salit par un liquide chaud et coulant lentement sur elle. La légère odeur de ce liquide un point visqueux flottait faiblement dans l'air chargé en ions alors qu'une plainte s'éleva :

« AH ! Ne me mord pas Ruki.

-Hmmm. »

Un grand bruit de suçon se fit entendre alors que Ruki se redressa en passant sa langue sur ses crocs couverts de sang alors qu'un filet de ce liquide carmin tâchait la peau pâle de Shuu qui s'assit correctement sur le banc et voulut passer sa main dans son cou. Néanmoins, sa main fut attrapée par celle de son vis-à-vis qui souriait en coin, une idée en tête. Approchant son visage de lui, le plus grand lécha la petite traîné de sang sous une plainte du blond vénitien.

« Ruki arrête de faire ça, je ne suis pas un jouet.

-Bien sûr que si, et tu es mon jouet préféré, répondit le dénommé en souriant plus largement, content. »

Cette fois-ci, lorsqu'il s'approcha de son visage, ce fut pour l'embrasser. Le vent tournant et montant, la basse-pression s'affirma rapidement, forçant alors les deux immortels à rentrer. L'orage éclata, des grondements sourds raisonnèrent à en faire trembler les murs alors qu'il faisait très sombre. Les nuages noirs recouvraient le ciel entièrement, ne laissant apercevoir aucune parcelle du ciel nocturne, ni de la lune d'ailleurs. Les éclaires ne tardèrent pas à faire leur apparition, éclairant alors en un instant tout le paysage orageux qui prenait vie avant de se replonger dans le long secret du noir, cachant avec dextérité ses activités pour le moins dévastateur. Le vent battant sur les vitres avec férocité, les nouveaux bruits qui naissaient dans la chambre sans lumière étaient camouflé par cet orage qui les avait rapprochés. Le lit était à chaque fois éclairé par les flashs des éclairs, se trouvant entre les deux grandes fenêtres. Et chaque fois que la chambre était éclairée, la scène qui s'y déroulait évoluait doucement mais surement.

 **oOoOo**

Ces ombres qui bougeaient à l'unisson, l'une au-dessus de l'autre, l'ombre un peu plus grande dominait la plus petite. S'embrassant longuement et chaudement, des mains baladeuses se promenaient alors que l'ombre en-dessous se cambra légèrement, basculant sa tête en arrière en gémissant. Un petit rire s'évada de la gorge du plus grand, continuant de bouger avec agilité ses doigts qui pour trois d'entre eux, étaient bien au chaud. Un souffle court naquit et le flash d'un éclair soudain laissa voir des gouttes de sueur sur le visage rougit du vampire le moins grand. Puis le noir revint, et les ombres reprirent leurs droits.

Le dos de l'ombre du dessous s'arqua en lâchant une longue lamentation alors qu'un soupire de satisfaction venant de l'autre ombre se fit entendre. Un petit moment de répit s'accorda quand soudain l'ombre du dessus se mit à bouger d'un coup de rein, faisant ainsi légèrement bouger l'autre ombre. Les draps qui recouvraient en partie les ombres glissèrent doucement, dévoilant ainsi les généreuses formes callipyges de ces deux êtres, mais également les mouvements de balance que faisait le plus jeune contre son aîné. Ce bruissement de tissus très fins ne cachèrent en aucun cas les gémissements qui germaient de plus en plus, de manière répétitive, mais aussi avec un son croissant.

Les deux ombres qui ne formèrent plus qu'une, se frottèrent l'une contre l'autre tandis que la plus grande donnait le rythme qui s'accéléra au fur et à mesure. Les longues vocalises que faisait l'ombre du dessous indiquaient parfaitement le tempo rapide qu'imposait l'autre sans se montrer trop brusque. Le grondement de l'orage retentit sans ménagement, couvrant totalement le cri qui s'éleva alors que la lumière de l'éclair suivant de près le grondement dévoila deux corps arqués, les têtes balans en arrière alors que les muscles crispés de chacun se détendirent d'un coup. Les deux ombres ne formèrent plus qu'une sans être pour autant uni comme plus tôt, seulement l'une sur l'autre, la fatigue accrue les laissant en pleine asthénie. L'orage à l'extérieur ne semblait en aucun cas les déranger et rapidement le monde des songes s'invita avant de s'imposer et finalement de dominer.

 **oOoOo**

La lune glaçante venait de manquer le destin cinglant de l'une de ses créatures favorites, ce fut l'une d'entre elles qui allait se charger de lui annoncer ce sort si singulier. Le vent c'était calmé depuis, mais le beau jardin fleuri en avait tout de même souffert. Les roses très présentes dans ce dernier avaient soit cassé, soit perdu un bon nombre de pétales, ce qui les rendaient beaucoup moins belles. Marchant lentement sur le sol pavé de dalles grises et anciennes, de nombreux pétales blancs tombèrent du ciel encore sous le crépuscule. Ne levant pas le regard, continuant sa marche silencieuse, il fut cependant arrêter lorsque ce fut des pétales rouges qui se mirent à tomber. Se stoppant, et levant son regard saphir vers le ciel sombre, il ne vit que ces pétales de fleurs ensanglanter être portés par le vent. Rebaissant ses yeux, il ne put néanmoins reprendre sa marche, son plus jeune frère étant là, juste devant lui, un air grave sur le visage. Aucun des deux garçons ne prit la parole au début, et finalement, ce fut Subaru qui fit le premier pas :

« Ruki va te briser, comme il a essayé de le faire avec moi, déclara-t-il très sérieux.

-Ça ne te regarde pas, répliqua assez froidement Shuu.

-Il finira par passer à l'action, et il va essayer d'avoir ce qu'il veut de toi.

-Subaru tu es trop bruyant, lança brusquement le blond.

-Shuu ! Ce n'est pas un jeu !

-Et je ne joue à rien.

-Mais bon sang, ne vois-tu donc rien !

-Peut-être, mais j'entends mieux que toi. »

Phrase relativement ironique quand on savait que l'aîné des vampires ne quittait jamais ses écouteurs, écoutant continuellement de la musique. Néanmoins il n'avait pas tort. Pour des raisons, et des faits inconnus, Shuu était toujours là quand il le fallait, sans même que personne ne s'en rende compte. Mais là n'était pas le problème. Tournant les talons, le blond abandonna son frère sans plus de mots, et ce dernier n'hésita pas à renchérir :

« Ruki est un traître ! Il ne devrait même pas franchir le seuil de cette maison ! Il essayera de te faire tomber ! Shuu ! Il t'abattra ! »

Le dénommé ne répondit pas, s'en allant, n'appréciant évidemment pas ces mots. Subaru avait beau être son frère, il n'y attachait visiblement que peu d'importance, bien que ce dernier prétendait connaître par expérience l'aîné Mukami. Qu'importe. Shuu n'avait pas l'intention de baisser les bras. Il était allé assez loin avec Ruki, il aimait sa compagnie, il aimait le sentir près de lui, l'entendre parler et le toucher. Il aimait tout cela, bien que son visage inexpressif ne le laissait pas beaucoup voir.

Que feriez-vous si on vous disait que la personne avec qui vous aimez parler, vous balader, manger, dormir, et plus encore, n'était pas quelqu'un de bien ? Et si en plus elle était quelqu'un de formidable avec vous ? Si on vous disait que cette même personne vous mentait ? Qu'elle était prête à vous trahir alors qu'elle vous a montré ses faiblesses ? Ce n'était tout simplement impensable, ce que Subaru ne semblait pas comprendre visiblement tant sa haine envers le monde et Ruki était grande.

 **oOoOo**

Des semaines durant, Subaru ne cessa d'essayer de convaincre Shuu que le vampire avec qui il partageait son lit n'était pas correct, qu'il allait le trahir à un moment ou à un autre. Cependant, cela n'arrêta pas le blond vénitien qui était bien aux côtés de Ruki. Ce dernier était attentionné comme il le fallait, ni trop, ni peu. De plus, il était relativement calme et posé avec lui, ce qu'appréciait beaucoup le plus âgé. Comment dire... ? Il était réellement attaché au vampire, et celui-ci semblait l'être aussi. Des chuchotements aux petites attentions toutes particulières, ces deux-là semblaient s'être trouvé. Le caractère distant et renfermé de Shuu se révéla bien romantique aux côtés de Ruki, et ce dernier faisait en sorte de toujours bien le traiter, évitant de trop lui faire mal quand il le mordait, ou quand ils étaient au lit. Il lui offrait parfois même des roses, de couleur rose en général, ce qui, l'air de rien, touchait énormément l'autre immortel.

Quand il marchait, Shuu ne regardait en général personne, et pourtant, quand il croisait Ruki, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le suivre du regard, ses yeux profondément bleus le fixait avec un intérêt et une passion si grande que c'était difficile à croire venant de lui. De la même façon, Ruki usait d'une autre voix pour séduire Shuu. Lui qui d'ordinaire se voulait très envoûtant avec une voix grave et sensuelle, il était beaucoup plus intense et expressif. Ces deux-là c'étaient comme totalement trouver l'un envers l'autre, personne ne pouvait dire le contraire, même pas Subaru, bien qu'il continuait de lancer de mauvais regards envers eux.

Ce soir-là, la lune était haute dans le ciel, mais elle n'était que croissante. La chambre était éclairée par ses rayons faibles qui rendaient la pièce violâtre grâce aux rideaux violets. Drapé de soie, le lit en baldaquin accueillait sensuelle les deux corps qui se touchaient de façon lascive, se caressant volontiers, si voluptueusement. La chaleur grimpait, et un long baiser langoureux s'amorça. Les plis de la soie caressaient la peau porcelaine du plus âgé alors que son visage était rougi par le plaisir et le désir. Au-dessus de lui, le garçon aux cheveux violets et laconique semblait suivre sa libido, ne touchant en partie que des endroits érogènes sur le corps de son partenaire. La respiration de ce dernier montait rapidement, tout comme son rythme cardiaque qui n'était qu'optionnel.

Les frottements entre le dos du blond et les draps faisaient de petits bruits souples et discrets. Néanmoins, un bruit sourd et vif raisonnait de manière muette. Des tambours ? Une basse ? Un piano ? Non... un violon. Un violon qui dispersait sa mélodie morbide de façon à rendre sourd une personne sans tympans. Et pourtant, tout n'était que silence. Un silence complet. Seule la respiration du blond vénitien se faisait entendre dans la chambre. Le violon criait, hurlait muettement en faisant voler en éclat son chant de morgue. Mais eux n'entendaient pas pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'y avait pas de bruit. Et derrière, une voix criait, chantait la fin de tout. Il s'époumonait à hurler le destin qui allait s'en suivre, passionnément, sortant de ses entrailles ces paroles pour le moins magnifiques mais complètement funeste. Ce violon qui fulminait jusqu'à en casser ses cordes et cette voix grave qui vocalisait à en perdre voix, tout ceci, proclamant, annonçant sans bruit et pourtant avec tant de tapage, la fin fatale que même la lune regretterait.

Dans tout ce silence, le bruit strident d'un métal raisonna comme le son d'une cloche de cuivre dans une église, et le chant de la mort s'arrêta tout de suite. Plus de violon, plus de voix. Juste ce léger cri de métal. Puis, une chaleur transpercée par le froid, gelant tout sur son passage. Tout mouvement dans le lit soyeux se stoppa directement, paralysé par ce gel. Les yeux océan de Shuu se posèrent d'abord dans ceux de son vis-à-vis avant de descendre vers son torse qui se tinta de rouge. Un air horrifié naquit sur son visage plus blanc qu'il ne l'était déjà, alors que les lèvres de Ruki s'étirèrent, laissant apparaitre un sourire de satisfaction. Brûlé et glacé de l'intérieur, l'aîné Sakamaki prit la parole d'une voix légèrement tremblante :

« Qu'est-ce que... ?

-Ça se voit non ? »

Un lourd silence s'en suivit alors que la lame glacée s'enfonça un plus dans sa poitrine, faisant se cambrer de douleur Shuu qui ne sut quoi dire. Il fixait Ruki avec un regard choqué, se retenant de ne pas cracher ce qu'il avait dans la bouche. Un liquide, au goût de fer. Pâle comme de la neige, il gémit de douleur, en forçant sur ses lèvres pour ne pas laisser ce liquide sombre sortir de sa bouche pour il ne savait quelle raison, lorsque la large pointe glaciale se tourna dans son thorax, le pétrifiant de douleur, même pour lui, un immortel de la nuit. Ruki gardait son sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres, et finit par dire sous un silence mortuaire :

« Je veux ton cœur... parce que je t'aime. »


End file.
